


Purple Sand

by twilightopal



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Dad-Squared, Dadspeed, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, STARRING ANGST!!, welcome to an episode of FINAL SPACE ANIME BEACH EPISODE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightopal/pseuds/twilightopal
Summary: I wrote this on my five-hour flight to San Diego, so yeah. Enjoy fellas! I’m gonna go like. Sleep in a corner now.





	Purple Sand

“The beach?” Avocato said.

“ **Heck yea** !” Little Cato replied.

“Like—before you came back, we went to the beach once just because it was close by. Dad, it’s like, the greatest thing ever! Mom said you used to tell me about them when I was younger!”

As Little Cato gushed about the idea to his dad, Avocato couldn’t help but feel anxious hearing about it. Yes, he  _ did _ tell his son about them. More often than not, there were times during his time with Lord Commander where they’d be stationed by beaches on several different planets, and they were quite the sight to behold.

But that wasn’t the issue for him, no.

It lied in something much,  _ much _ different..

“ **AVA! Set course to the nearest beach** !” 

Avocato could heat Gary shout in the halls, excitement brimming in his voice.

He came into the holding bay dressed in swim trunks and sunglasses, his hair fluffed like lemongrass.

“I can’t believe there’s a swimsuit shop on the ship..” Gary said in confusion.

“Where do you think I got them the first time?” Little Cato replied.

“That...makes perfect sense, actually.”

“I really need to show you around.”

“What’s all the racket out here? We going or not?” 

Quinn walked out, wearing a one-piece swimsuit and holding a floatie in her hand.

“Quinn, don’t tell me you’re in on this too.” Avocato grumbled.

“It’s not a bad idea, Avocato.” Quinn replied.

“Honestly, I think it’s be fun.”

“I have noticed your serotonin levels have been down lately.” AVA replied.

“Perhaps a breather is needed to get your minds back in shape.”

“See? This is like a freakin’ sign!” Gary said.

“Wouldn’t hurt to have some fun, you know.”

Gary held his hand out to clasp Avocato. He bit his lip, trying his hardest to hide his anxiety. Just hearing him talk about the beach was making his fur stick up on every end. 

“Hell yeah, baby.” Avocato said, a bit of force in his voice.

-

“ **BEACH DAY!!”**

Little Cato instantly ran into the water along with Fox in an instant. Gary and Quinn were putting sunscreen onto their skin, Ash was sitting out for the time being, HUE and AVA we’re doing who knows what, and KVN was crammed into a closet because Gary does  _ not  _ want a repeat of their last visit to a beach.

But Avocato sat away from them.  _ Very far away _ , in fact. He circled his paw with one finger in the sand, and sighed.

Gary walked over to Avocato, and kneeled to his level.

“You good, dude?” Gary asked.

“You’ve been acting like your life juice is being sucked out of you, literally like a leech.”

Avocato didn’t respond to Gary at first. He looked down at the purple sand, blinking at him as if they were waiting for him to answer.

He took a deep breath. His mind flashed back to their encounter with Invictus, the sand below reminding him of the glow in Gary’s—rather Invictus’ eyes. He could feel his mind shrivel and pulse at the thought of his mind being controlled, and his hands began to shake.

A purr emitted from Avocato, and Gary’s eyes widened at the sudden development. Gary’s cheeks tinted red slightly, but as he looked at his friend, he began to realize it was the complete opposite of what he’d been thinking. His body looked shaky, and his eyes had become slightly dilated. His breathing had come to a standstill, shallow as if his lungs were about to give out.

“Avo— _ buddy _ , look at me.” Gary put a hand on Avocato’s shoulder, to which his hand was immediately swatted away by Avocato. For a few seconds, he looked Avocato in the eyes. Fear radiated in his eyes, so fragile that they’d probably crack at the touch. Gary bit his lip, thinking of a way to help Avocato. He looked at Avocato, and slowly held one of his hands. He caressed his palm slowly, and imitated deep breaths. It was something he did with Little Cato whenever he had a bad nightmare, so trying it with someone else didn’t seem like the worst idea.

Avocato didn’t even notice Gary grasp his other hand. Slowly, he watched Avocato’s breathing begin to steady, and his mannerisms became less tense. 

Avocato took a deep breath, and finally responded. 

“I’m...a fool, aren’t I?” Avocato said to Gary, letting out a forced chuckle.

“Every decision I’ve made has  _ practically _ lead you guys to be in danger. If you hadn’t met me, the Lord Commander wouldn’t have been on your tail as much as he is now. I wouldn’t have been possessed, and I never would have—”

Avocato’s voice hitched in his throat as it quaked at the next sentence to spill from his tongue.

“— **I never would have lost my life** .” 

“Look me in the eyes, buddy. Is this the face of someone who thinks you’re a freakin’ clown?” Gary said.

“I mean, a  _ certain somebody _ already took that title, but you get the idea.”

“I just don’t understand why you’d stick with me after all of this.” Avocato replied.

Suddenly, Avocato felt two set of shoulder raise him up. Gary and Avocato were both standing up, Avocato puzzled at Gary’s sudden movements. 

“My friend... _ there’s a reason you’re with us right now _ .” Gary said.

“You were the first companion I had in  _ five _ years. Five years is a pretty long time, and yes, you worked for an evil raisin. Yes, you got possessed by a titan. But you’re still  _ our _ Avocato. You sacrificed your life to save your son’s own life. That’s not something anyone would just choose to do. You’ve got a heart, man. And I know you think things are... _ shaky _ in terms of you and your boy right now. But he loves you more than anything. You’re no fool, Avocato. You’re like a torn up Care Bear that was stitched together.”

Avocato looked at him for a second, and snickered.

“You’re  _ seriously _ comparing me to a teddy bear.”

“So? It was the only analogy I had!” Gary replied.

“I for one, think it’s a work of genius.”

“Okay, I’ll let you take it.” Avocato replied.

“Dad?  _ Are you okay _ ?”

Little Cato appeared behind them, a stroke of concern painted on his face.

“Spider-Cat, this is a  **dad to dad** conversation.” Gary said.

“But yeah, everything’s fine. Your other dad just needed to talk to me, that’s all.”

“I’m  _ still _ trying to get used to this whole dad thing.” Avocato muttered.

“Hey, Thunder Bandit!” Little Cato jumped in.

“So uh—first off all,  _ KVN escaped _ . But, he made a volleyball and a net and we were wondering if you guys wanted to play with us.

“Losers have to be thrown in the ocean by KVN.” 

“A printing room? Is there  _ any other rooms _ I don’t know about?!”

“Okay, calm your horses Gary.” Avocato said.

“We’d love to join you. But just warning you now, I don’t know how to swim.  **At all** .”

Little Cato put a thumbs up, and ran to the others. 

Gary held a hand out Avocato, flashing a bright smile. 

With zero hesitation, Avocato smirked, and clasped with Gary.

** _He knew for sure that everything was going to be alright this time._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
